


Bony

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little non-canon one shot, for my AU Blue Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bony

“Is your neck supposed to be glowing right now?” Jounouchi reaches out and brushes his fingertips along the pale blue tinted skin, smiling at the rush of cold bubbling under his hand, “It feels like you charged again.”

Seto chuckles softly, resting his hand over Jounouchi’s tenderly to lay it flat against his neck, “A residual pulse. My internal battery causes them when it changes over to auxiliary cells. Nothing to worry about.”

Tilting his head slightly, he brushes chilly lips over the calloused knuckles of Jounouchi’s hand, “It almost gave me away at a conference overseas, once.”

Hiding a small, amused grin, Jounouchi settles against Seto’s side, “That would have been something! Imagine their faces if you just glowed blue like that!”

“Right before having me detained, I imagine.” Seto counters with a dry smirk.

“Oh. Maybe not that part.” Jou shifts a bit, “You’re bony.”

“My skeleton is made of artificial components, Katsuya. I cannot be ‘bony’, I have no bones.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

“…You’re still bony.”


End file.
